Love and Life Go ON
by Vampwizard
Summary: Just as Lily and Wanda said at that two on two soccer game, love and life go on no matter what. Even after The Host ends, the love and lives of Ian and Wanda shall go on and blossom into a relationship. Will they be able to ignore their huge differences?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first story so ****please**** be nice! I love Wanda and Ian and will always give them the credit they deserve! Please R&R!!! Thank you!=)**

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately don't own any of these characters! They all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and shall never be mine!*sniff* gee, now I'm all sad and depressed!='(

Chapter OneIan's POV

I felt like a hole was being burned into the front pocket of my jeans. A hole that would betray the presence of a small ring. A ring small enough to fit Wanda's tiny little finger. I stuck my hand in my pocket and rotating it as I thought. _Will Wanda like it as much as I think she will? Or would she prefer something a bit grander and newer?_

I had never really asked Wanda about her fashion opinions, so, I really had no idea. But I _did _ know that she was the best person I knew, and I also knew that she loved things that had a story behind them. And this ring _definitely_ had a story behind it!

My leg started shaking in anticipation to seeing Wanda's face when I told her the-_her_ ring's history. So, yeah, now that I thought about it I was reassured that Wanda would _love_ this ring! For some reason the fact that I knew my love so well caused an electrical sensation go through my body. Boy, this was going to amazing. I just couldn't wait to claim Wanda as mine… officially.

"Earth to Iii-aa-nnn" I heard Jamie's voice call to me and he sounded as if he 's been trying to get my attention for a while now.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Jaime. I was just thinking about something important." I answered him offhandedly.

"Must have been real important 'cause you've been sitting here for a while. Wanda and I have been looking for you but you didn't answer us when we called your name. So, since she figured you were too busy for her she decided to eat with Mel."

"I can't believe she thought that! I'm never to busy for her. I should go explain." I began to stand up and walk away, but Jaime's hand grabbed my shoulder, stopping me. I turned to look at him and saw concern and some curiosity written on his face.

"Ian? Are you sure you're okay? You can tell me what you're thinking so hard about. It might ease some of the weight on your shoulders. Are you sick or worried about Wanda or something?" he asked hesitantly. I looked at Jaime in shock. This kid really was amazing. I could see why Wanda loved him so much. He was almost as compassionate as she is.

"Well, kid, can you keep a secret?", I shook my hand through my hair nervously. Jaime looked at me with his big brown eyes and I knew I could trust him.

"Of course I can Ian! You can ask Wanda and Mel if you don't believe me!" His reassurance was unnecessary.

"Well… I've been thinking that maybe… well...," I had to tell someone, I told myself, "I think I'm gonna ask Wanda to marry me." The last bit came out in a rush. I was waiting for some exclamation but I heard nothing. Jaime was completely silent. I looked up to his face, and was a bit overwhelmed by what I saw.

Jaime had a mixture of emotion. Happiness, confusion, suspicion, and utter shock. I thought he might be having some kind of early-age-heart attack, until he took a deep breath and received most of his color back.

"Uhh, wow, Ian! I mean, that's great! It's just kind of unexpected." Jaime sputtered out his response. I was actually a bit shocked by his words. I thought that he would be happy about this, but instead he just looked like he's received the biggest shock of his life. I was a little thrown off by his words.

"What do you mean, Jaime? I sure as hell love Wanda and she loves me so what's so shocking about it? The rains are almost over and you don't think I'd expect her to want to share a room with me till we were married do you? I think I have a bit more honor than _that_!" I had revealed a lot more than I wanted in my frustrated and angry rant, but I just couldn't stop myself. I had been bottling all this up for weeks now.

"Gosh, cool it, dude! I wasn't attacking you or anything. I really am happy for you guys! And you're right you should get married and all. I'm sorry that I reacted badly. It's just that I didn't know you thought that way. I mean, Mal and Jared have been sharing a room ever since the first few weeks they knew each other. _And_ you let Wanda sleep in your room the last night she was in Mel's body, so, I didn't think you would care much about the propriety of everything. Especially since it's past the end of the world and stuff."

I was more than surprised by Jaime's answer. I was also mad about the sweeping of guilt that washed through me. I must have offended him by saying that it was wrong to share a room without being married. I felt my remorse begin to show on my face, so, I knew that an apology was in order.

"Hey, Jaime, you know I didn't mean it like that. You're right I totally overreacted, and I _did_ let Wanda stay with me that night, but I just want to let you know that we didn't _do anything_. I have more respect for Mel and Wanda than that. So, I'm sorry, but I want to know if you think this is a good idea. Do you _want_ me to marry Wanda? I know that she could find someone a whole lot better than me, but I know that you're like a brother to her and your opinion matters to her and me. So-"

"Look, Ian, stop freaking out! I'm really ecstatic for you! And it's a really good idea, I swear! You don't need my blessing anyway, Wanda will say yes no matter what anybody says. You're her favorite after all!" Jaime started laughing and patted me on the back.

"Ugh. I feel like a guy form a soap opera. Sorry, I'm just really wound up. I have _no_ idea how or when to do this!" I shook my head in dismay. A smirk and a mischievous look appeared on Jaime's face.

"I think I can help you on that, bro! Here come with me, let's talk…"

**A/N: **So how did I do for my first time? I hope it was okay… I promise that it will get way better! I have an AWESOME outline! I just didn't really know how to et it started! So, please R&R!!! Criticism and advice is very welcome! I need all the help I can get!!!=)


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter! I really hope you like it! I was a bit disappointed that I didn't get very many reviews! Please stick with me, I promise it gets better! Oh, this chapter starts out in Ian's POV but I promise Wanda comes in later!**

**Disclaimer: If all of these awesome characters belonged to me I would faint in happiness, and since I'm typing I am obviously not on the floor. So, all of them belong to Stephenie Meyer.* sigh * now I'm sad.**

Chapter Two

Ian's POV

As I made my way toward the kitchen I wiped my sweaty palms on my jeans for the sixth time this morning. I was just so nervous. I mean, I am finally going to do it. I will ask Wanda to be my wife today. I looked at the smiling boy beside me and knew that I probably never would have gathered the courage without Jaime's help.

I knew that I loved Wanda and I expected her to say yes, but what I didn't know was how to propose. That's where Jaime came in. I thought that I should make the game room look really nice with candles and a big steak for our dinner and it would only be Wanda and I, but Jaime told me it didn't sound like Wanda. And he was right, of course, even I knew it didn't sound like Wanda but that was the typical way to do it in the old days, right? But then again Wanda didn't live in the good old days. All she knows is what is in the caves. So, Jaime says that I should ask her when we're in a room filled with memories.

That was a really good idea but I still wasn't sure. Since Wand has bad memories in all the rooms where she has good ones I thought I should do something similar but safer. So, I have finally decided and was going to act. It was time and I knew that we were both ready. And the rains will stop soon and that means that time is running out. I had to ask her.

Tonight.

Wanda's POV

I thought of my love with worry in my heart. He has been acting on edge for like two weeks now and I've been crumpling with worry. _What if he doesn't love me anymore? Maybe he's trying to find a way to get rid of me and go hook up with Mel's hot bod. _But the more sensible part of me reassured me of his love and that something important must be worrying him.

At first I thought he was frustrated about me having to go out on raids but I had a feeling it was something more than that. And I knew that it had to do with me. I got that feeling every time I caught his eyes when he was thinking deeply. It was almost as if he wanted to tell me something but didn't know how. Whenever I tried to ask him in bed in the game room he would simply say he wasn't worried, just tired and that he loved me very much. Every time, the same thing. Not worried just tired and that he loves me, without fail.

"Wanda? What's up with you? You haven't even touched your pancakes." Mel's worried voice woke me from my trance. I looked up at her and tried to force a smile on my face. By the look in her eyes I knew I had failed miserably.

"I'm fine really. Just thinking that's all." I tried to reassure her but my voice was weak. She was about to insist on getting a full and truthful answer from me but she was distracted when Ian and Jaime walked into the room and greeted her.

"Oh, hey, Ian. How did you sleep?" Mel asked with only polite curiosity in her voice.

"Fine thanks."

"Look, Ian, we get pancakes today! I love it when you guys just get back from a raid!" Jaime's excited voice cut through the sleepy atmosphere and brought everyone back to life. Jaime sat down next to me and then dug into his pancakes with great energy. Since I was used to his amazing powers at the table I wasn't really shocked, but Sunny's eyes widened every time she saw him eat. I giggled hysterically at her face.

I continued to laugh until strong, but gentle, arms surrounded me. I looked up and saw Ian's eyes emanating with love. That shocked me out of my giggles because he hadn't been paying that much attention lately. Not even to me, most of the time. He brought my face up to his and gave me a passionate kiss. I quickly forgot where I was and responded like fire would to gasoline.

I turned fully around so that I was able to wrap my hands around Ian's neck. I pulled him down so that our bodies could be pressed closer together. This was divine! I had missed these kisses for a while now. We have both had so much on our minds lately that we sort of stopped taking time out for ourselves. After this I knew we would never let that happen ever again! I felt like we would never be able to let go of each other, that we would never stop, but soon-too soon- we were interrupted by very loud coughs and rude comments about finding a room.

I quickly pulled away and blushed furiously. Ian looked at me and caressed my red cheeks, ignoring everyone's interruptions. He looked at me a little longer then gave up and sat down next to me, contenting himself with entwining our hands and setting them on top of my leg under the table. I finally had my old Ian back. The one that I felt comfortable with. I looked at his face, trying to see a difference there. He did look way more relaxed, he must have solved the problem that was bothering him lately.

"So, what have _you_ been doing, Ian?" Mel asked with an accusatory tone.

"Nothing in particular. Just thinking. Actually I've been thinking so much lately that I think I'm pretty wise now." Ian joked with a hearty laugh. That's my Ian!

"Oh, the great and powerful Lord Ian! Please share with me some of your infinite wisdom." Mel joked right along with him. I giggled at the mock praise in her voice and the fake devotion written on her face.

Well, Mel, the first thing you have to do in order to become like me is to learn how to listen and obey. So, go get me a big plate filled with pancakes and make sure the syrup is steaming!" Ian was grinning as Mel leaned over the table and bopped him on the head. I narrowed my eyes at her as I got up from the table, releasing my hand from Ian's hold.

"Come on, Wanda! I so didn't hit him very hard! Besides you know he deserved that one. Where are you going?" I left Mel's voice behind me as I made my way toward the pancakes.

"Just getting some for Ian, of course." I replied, making my voice a bit louder so that she could hear me. Ian immediately stood up and met up with me, grabbing my waist.

"Come on, you know _you_ don't have to do that for me. Go and sit down. I'll be right there." He tried to persuade me, and he was pretty good at it too. I was very much distracted from arguing when he nibbled my earlobe like that. I unwillingly giggled. Ugh, he was so unfair. My head cleared a bit when he started to pull away, though. To my surprise, I was furious. Why aren't I allowed to do anything? I'm not even supposed to get food for my partner?! I just about blew up right there.

"No you will not! _I _am going to get your food because that is what _I _am supposed to do! I'm your…uh... partner… and I'm sick and tired of people telling me I can't do anything. I feel so useless. I'm starting to understand that I'll never be able to do hard labor like everyone else but I _know _that I can still do things for you, no matter how weak I am! I want to be able to do some thing for you myself, okay? So, I _am_ going to get your pancakes and you are _not _going to stop me, and to top it, you're also expected to be okay with the fact that I'm the one getting them, okay Ian O' Shea?! Now, go sit down… please." I huffed out a breath that I hadn't realized I was holding. What did I just do?!

I have _never_ been frustrated with Ian! I have _never_ been close to raising my voice, and I have never felt so unburdened… or so guilty. I looked at Ian, who was still in shock, and then turned quickly on my heel. I got him a big pile of pancakes and ignored all the surprised stares. No one had said anything or even moved after I yelled at Ian. I walked back towards our table and the eyes followed me. I soon came back to Ian's still figure and just walked right past him. I really wanted to apologize but I didn't want to do it now. It would have to wait till we were alone.

When I got to our table I set his plate next to mine and sat down. I began to eat as if nothing had taken place. I wanted everyone to forget about it. I had not acted like myself and I really didn't want them to make a big deal about it, but I knew that was just wishful thinking. I glanced up at Sunny and saw that I had surprised her more than anyone else. She had never seen a _soul_ act like a human in _that_ way. Her face was what finally made me speak.

"I'm sorry, Sunny. Are you ashamed of me? I just… I can't stand this body's limitations, and what I can't stand even more are the limitations that everyone else always give me. I can take care of myself." My voice was quiet and if the room was as loud as usual only Sunny would've been able to hear me, but since it was dead quiet everyone heard my apology, and I couldn't help but have a small part of me wishing not to have shown that I'm still my weak old self. Sunny just sat there staring at me with wide eyes. Though, after a while she seemed to finally hear what I said.

"Oh, that's okay, Wanda. Of course, you're a little upset. I am, too. It is sorta funny how the humans are overprotective about _us._We may be the smallest but we are still the most powerful, after all we were the worms that took over their planet and yet they say _they're_ the strong ones!" Sunny finished with a laugh and I could not help but laugh right along with her.

I never realized that Sunny was just a little bigger than I was and we always did the same kind of chores. At that moment I could feel a stronger bond between us than the one we had shared before. We were actually starting to act more like human sisters than soul sisters. Human sisters had a much more unique and stronger bond than the relationship between us souls. Sunny and I began talking animatedly then, ignoring the rude staring.

Our unimportant conversation seemed to snap everyone out of it, because soon Ian was next to me and he started stuffing pancakes in his mouth. I guess he had decided not to say anything about my outburst until we were alone, and I wouldn't have it any other way. So, for a while I thought no one would say anything, but of course that is impossible when Kyle is in the room.

"Wow, Wanda! _Now_ I can call you my sister!" Kyle let out one of his especially loud laughs and everyone else except Sunny and I joined in. I just smiled wanly, though I did know it was pretty funny. Ugh, why did I feel so guilty?

Breakfast ended earlier than usual but not with out a few more cracks from Kyle, Jared and Brandt. When everyone was starting to get up, Jeb walked into the room whistling. I looked up and smiled in relief. _Yes, someone who wasn't here! _I was also hoping that he would distract everyone with thoughts about work. And he did just that.

"Come on, people! Get of those lazy butts and get ta workin'!" his voice was loud and heavy with authority. No one wanted to disobey his direct order by saying what transpired. I quickly got up from my seat and muttered something about doing laundry to Ian. When we walked out I expected us to take different turns to get to our designated chores, but Ian just followed me. Great.

When we reached the washing room(which was also the bathing room) I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the onslaught of disappointment, I knew that didn't sound like Ian but what else did I expect him to do? I had embarrassed him and had been really mean, so what did I expect? Wasn't that what I deserved? His disappointment? I turned around and was completely surprised at the emotions written all over his face and countenance.

He glowed with love, passion, lust, admiration, and awe. I was so completely unprepared for this type of response that I stumbled backward and tripped on a jagged rock. Strong and familiar arms caught me and hard lips crushed mine. I let out a small gasp but quickly wrapped my arms around him as he stood us up right. Our tongues swirled in patterns that we have become used to and we both tightened our grip on each other.

Ian began leading us to a more private area and we kept up our embrace the entire way to the dark corner. When we were finally out of easy sight I jumped slightly and wrapped my legs around his waist. His arms tightened around me so that my arms would be able to move freely and I still wouldn't fall off. I completely forgot that I was expecting rage and disappointment. All that mattered was that we loved and wanted each other. I tried to wrap my mind around that concept.

I loved Ian and I really wanted him. I wanted him for the rest of my life. I had always known it but never thought about it in such a direct way. This realization made me want him even more. I wanted to be his partner in the fullest way. I wanted to mark him as mine and for him to make me officially his.

Chores and propriety were completely forgotten to me as I slid my hands from his neck down his back to his waist. I greedily grabbed at the hem of his shirt and pulled up. He helped me by sticking his hands straight up in the air, allowing me to slip his shirt right off. I threw it onto the ground and quickly brought my arms back to his neck. On feeling his warm bare skin I roamed freely. I studied the contours of his shoulders and chest. His skin was so smooth. I had always been surprised by the fact that I loved how Ian wasn't hairy on his chest or his back, and yet had masculine hair on his tan legs. He reminded me of those statues of Greek gods. He was so beautiful!

I moved my hands down his chest to his stomach and felt his firm abs. I groaned and he just pulled me tighter to him. I wanted to feel the sensation of our bare skin against each other. With this thought I brought my hands to my own shirt. I was nervous, this was my first time. But Mel's memories told me enough, actually they told me _way_ more than enough. I could almost feel what I would soon experience myself. I was bringing my shirt up when I was shocked to be intercepted before I could take it fully off.

I opened my eyes to see Ian doing the same thing. I could see that he was having and inner turmoil. Lust was trying to overpower another emotion that seemed very out of place at the moment. Determination. Ian is set on something and what I want him to do now will ruin his plans. Ian moved a little so that we could both have more room between us and catch our breath.

I looked at him curiously. He closed his eyes and looked ashamed. If he was so sorry for stopping us why did he? What could he want more than me? That thought brought tears to my eyes and when Ian saw them he looked even more mad at himself. He then looked into my eyes with a very serious look on his face.

"I'm sorry Wanda but I can't do this with you." And with that I could almost hear my heart split in two for the first time in this host.

**A/N: I'm not really sure about this one. I am not very happy with it and might change it later, so, please tell me what you think so that I know whether to change it or not. I feel like it's overly long and it doesn't get to the point… R&R PLEASE!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, about those like 3 alerts for my second chapter and an alert for a third chapter! This is just another example of how awful I am with computers! So, I hope you like this chapter and please, please, please REVIEW!!! I need some support here or else I'm going to think that you guys hate my story!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I am not creative or awesome enough to own The Host, so, sadly I must tell you that the real author is the wonderful Stephenie Meyer! Grr, I am so annoyed that this stupid computer tells me that her name is misspelled! I THINK I KNOW HOW TO SPELL HER NAME YOU TERRIBLE ROBOTIC DEVICE!!!! Oh, yeah, I don't own Truth, either!**

**Chapter 3**

**Ian's POV**

I had Wanda's body pinned between me and the wall. Wanda's arms were roaming freely around my stomach and I held her tighter as she groaned. Her legs were wrapped around me and our lips were crushed together in a deep and unbreakable bond. We were both gasping for breath in between passionate kisses. I could feel her hands move from my skin to the bottom of her shirt. Wow, she actually wanted to do this. And oh, I wanted her _so_ bad! She was so delicious and sweet. Wanda was the most important thing in the world to me and I knew that nothing else could satisfy me more than she could... I needed her.

And that was exactly why we couldn't do this. Not now, anyway. We couldn't give ourselves up like this until we officially belonged to each other. I knew that no matter how much I craved for her I shouldn't- I _couldn't_ do this to her. She deserved the best and that included what she thought of herself. I mean, Wanda was just so innocent. I couldn't be the one to taint her impeccable reputation. I _knew_ that even though we _both_ wanted this, she deserved so much more.

I began to move my mouth farther away from hers, but she just followed me. This was going to be so much more difficult than I wanted it to be. I took a deep mental breath and looked for some ounce of strength that would help me resist her. My hands moved to stop hers from taking off her shirt. I knew that if she did that I would never want to stop. I opened my eyes slowly and found her looking at me questioningly. I pulled down her legs and she hopped off of me. I put, yet again, some more space between us. I tried to look at her with an apologetic look but I think it came off as more severe.

"I'm sorry Wanda but I can't do this with you." It was very difficult for me to find the right words, but even these were wrong because I saw her face break and tears fill up her eyes. Great! Yet another thing that I had screwed up! Now she would never marry me! I brought my hands immediately to her cheeks and rubbed them reassuringly with my thumbs.

"Oh, come on, sweetheart, I didn't mean it like that! I love you, and I want you so much! Really, please, calm down and I'll explain more fully." I saw that the tears had slowed and she was taking deep breaths so that they would stop completely. She met my eyes when her tears were out and looked at me with doubt.

"Please, don't lie to me. I know that you must be disgusted with me. I mean, first I get mad at you and then I expect you to love me while I'm in someone else's body. I'm sorry, I'm sorrier than you could ever know! If there were a way for us both to be more suited for each other, I would take it. I should just lea-" she broke down in tears then. Which helped me out a little because I was about to interrupt her senseless rant. I pulled her into a tighter embrace and laid my cheek on her small golden curls.

"Wanda? Please. I love you with all my heart and I would never... I don't have a problem with this body. I love you for who you are and if this is the only way we can be together, then so be it! I want you and I love you with all my heart. I just - I can't do this _right now_, and believe me when I say that I have a good reason! I just don't know how to tell you without blowing the surprise..." I didn't want to tell her that I didn't want to sleep with her before we got married but what else could I say? Then, a scary answer popped into my head. I had to tell her my real reason. I knew I had no real reason to be afraid, because Wanda would never leave me just for this. She was the most understanding person I knew! She would understand...I think.

"Wanda, there is something I need to tell you, and I really want you to understand. It may be a little confusing at first since you're not from here and Pet can only offer you her memories as a soul. So, well, I'm Catholic, Wanda." She looked up at me with tears still in her eyes. But soon the hurt on her face turned to confusion.

She managed to croak out, "What does that have to do with our relationship? Ian, you're not making any sense!" I looked at her, trying to make her understand with my eyes.

"Well, honey... my religion is really strict... and I'm not supposed to do this until... okay, uhh..." I tried searching for words that wouldn't tell her I was planning on marrying her. I really wanted her to be surprised!

"Look, it's really hard for me to refuse you, but I'm looking forward to heaven, and I've already done a lot of bad things. I don't want this to be added to the already full list of reasons for me not to get through golden gates. I just... I can't be the guy who takes away your virtue. Wanda, you're just so innocent...I-I jus- I don't know how to say this!" I growled in frustration as I tried to sort out my thoughts. I turned from her and began pacing. After a few minutes I concocted something that might actually work with her.

"Okay, imagine that you really like alcohol, okay? So, yo-"

"What's alcohol, Ian?" Wanda still had tear stains on her cheeks but I still saw her curiosity shining through it.

"What? Souls don't have beer? Well, I guess it doesn't surprise me very much... in that case I should come up with a better comparison..."

Wanda looked at me quizzically. I felt a little exposed, as if she understood more than I wanted her to. But, in a way that could be a good thing... right? She walked closer to me and took hold of my arms, a gesture she often did since she couldn't reach my shoulders. She looked up at me with her beautiful gray and silver eyes. I knew right then and there that she would stay with me no matter what, even if I put conditions that were unfair to her.

"Ian, I trust you. I trust you so much that I would risk everything for you. If you say we need to wait and that you have a good reason, then I'll follow you without question. Just..."she hesitated, so I nodded my head, willing her to continue. "Just promise me that this means a lot to you and that it will make you happy. And…we will do it _sometime, _won't we? I could see that she was trying to hide the hope in her voice and face but it was still quite evident. I smiled and glowed with love. I just couldn't believe that this angel could love _me. _

This was the woman of my dreams. She understood me and always believed in me. I knew that she would never leave my side in good times and in bad. She truly was meant to be my wife. I felt love for her and my God fill my heart. Even though this alien invasion took away my family and friends and also life as we knew it, it had also brought to me the most important thing in the world. It brought me to Wanderer the soul. Someone who was of a completely different species than I and we still fell in love. My reverie was shattered when I heard an adorable and well known giggle escaped Wanda's perfect lips.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just that you were staring at me for a really long time and you still haven't answered my question," she managed to slip out between giggles.

"Really, Wanda it's not that funny!" But I was smiling too. When she finally got over her absurd but cute hysterics she looked at me expectantly.

"I promise that this will mean a lot to me. I... I wouldn't _want_ to wait if it wouldn't pay off in the long run... and I promise that we will be able to... love each other fully after-" Whew, that was close! I almost let her know that I wanted to get married! But know her curiosity was obviously peaked.

"After what, Ian O' Shea?"

"Well... after we're ready..." I tried really hard to cover my half-lie, but just thinking about the wedding made me happy so it was kind of hard when I was grinning like a freaking maniac. She analyzed my expression and grinned.

"I know there's something you're not telling me, but I think I'm a little too tired to get it out of you right now." She then gasped as if she just remembered something. She looked at me in alarm as she stooped to pick up my shirt from the floor and then threw it at me.

"We're so late! We haven't done _any _work yet and it's probably been like two hours! Hurry!" She began to run off but she tripped on a loose rock I grabbed her before she could fall on her face. I set her on her feet but didn't let go of her hands.

"Relax, Wanda. You already work too much. Just calm down. Jeb said that since we just got back from the last raid all we had to do was rest. You were in such a rush to get out of the kitchen that you missed that part."

"Oh." She looked as if she didn't know what to do.

"Why don't we go play a game with Mel and Jared? They're probably looking for something to do too." She smiled, but a disappointed frown took its place soon.

"But we can't play soccer because everyone's beds are strewn across the game room."

"Actually I was talking about one of the board games that we brought back from the raid."

"Okay... but you will have to teach me how to play."

"Of course." And with that we set off to Mel and Jared's room hand in hand.

**Wanda's POV**

As Ian and I made our way toward Mel and Jared's room, I thought about what had just transpired. I trusted Ian, but there was something strange that he was hiding. I really wanted to question him but I thought that talking to Mel, my sister, about it would be best. Maybe it was some weird human thing that I didn't know about… then what if it was only because of Ian's religion? Does that make it so that only Catholics believe you have to be "ready" first? No, that cannot be true... Nope, that's not it.

Though, I wasn't at all surprised when Ian said he was religious. Every night when he thought I was asleep he would do some sign with his fingers and then begin muttering, but the muttering would stop after he did another sign with his fingers going to his forehead, chest, left shoulder, and then to his right. I thought it a really strange routine and I finally asked Mel what it meant. She just laughed and said that Ian was probably praying. She laughed again when I asked what praying was. She explained to me that Ian believes in a God, a creator and lover of all things, and the only reason he was keeping it a secret was that he probably didn't want to make me feel uncomfortable, since souls don't believe in a higher power. Which was true, none of us cared enough to study things like that since we could live forever.

"Wanda! Where the heck have you been?! We've been looking everywhere ever since breakfast! I was worried that you got your self into trouble." Mel was running up to Ian and I and but stopped dead in her track when she saw the trails on my cheeks that my tears had left.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" She asked worriedly as she took my head in her arms, trying to comfort me. I shrugged her off but smiled to reassure her.

"I'm fine. I... We were just... umm… talking about something." It didn't sound like a lie, because it wasn't, but it didn't sound like the complete truth either. Mel narrowed her eyes at my dodging answer but I could see that she would ask me when we were alone. I kind of liked how I knew what she was thinking because that face was under my control once. I looked at her again and saw that we were thinking about the exact same thing. We both shared a knowing grin. Ian and Jared looked at us and scowled.

"I hate it when you guys talk like that! We never know what's going on." Jared growled. Ian just grunted in agreement.

"Relax, we were just thinking about old times. Besides, you do it all the time when you're planning raids so no complaining." Mel replied casually as she pushed aside the curtain covering the door to her shared room. But before Mel could sit Ian took her arm and asked, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

I don't know why my heart sank like it did, but I knew that it was not right for me to get that feeling every time Ian was alone with Mel. I _knew_ that he loved me for who I was but sometimes I _felt_ like it made more sense for him to love Melanie, the beautiful human. I looked after them as they walked a little deeper into the tunnel whispering, I was interrupted when Jared shuffled his feet next to me. I turned and saw that he actually looked a little uncomfortable too.

"What's wrong Jared?" I asked a little timidly, I still wasn't really able to look at Jared without feeling heartbreak. I could see a faint red glow beneath the tan of his skin.

"Well, I'm just wondering what's so important that they need to talk about alone. What can't they say in front of us? I mean, we are together and when you're like that with someone you tell each other everything, right?" I didn't understand why he was asking me, of all people, this question but I actually felt like he really wanted to know what I thought about this.

"Maybe they just want to surprise us with something or something like that. Who knows? "Jared nodded a little.

"Yeah, I guess. Or maybe they're trying to come up with a good game we could play." Jared smiled reassuringly to himself.

"Yeah, that sounds right. We came here to play something anyway." I answered with more confidence in my voice.

Jared and I went into their room to wait for Mel and Ian. They came soon later and they both had ridiculously large grins on their faces. I could see that that made Jared just as uneasy as it made me. But Ian and Mel seemed oblivious to the change in the atmosphere. Mel went to sit next to Jared and took his hand, I couldn't help but feel like she was giving me a funny look, as if she was sizing me up. Ian picked me up with ease and set me on his lap. I settled closer to him by wrapping my hand in his and kissed him shyly on the cheek. Normally I would have been too shy to show physical affection toward Ian in front of other people but Mel and Jared were different, because so much happened when I was in Mel's body... it changed our kind of relationship. We were more like close siblings than friends.

"So have you guys figured out what game we're going to play?" Jared asked with a hopeful expression.

"Umm.... no, but I think I have a few ideas..." was Mel's reply. I could see Jared's face fall and feel my own disappointment. What had they been doing then? I trusted Ian and Mel, of course, but that little senseless and super self-conscious part of my heart kept telling me that it made sense. I just wanted to scream. Jared cleared his throat and only I seemed to notice that it seemed a little choked and forced.

"Well I think we should play Mad Gab. It sounds like fun." Jared's statement was a bit dry but we all seemed to be excited by it.

"That sounds like fun, but can we play Truth or Dare later?" Mel's face showed that she wasn't really asking us but telling us and the guys didn't question it, but did complain. I merely looked at her in a confused state. The name sounded familiar form Mel's memories but those were too hazy and Pet had never heard of it so I had no idea why Ian and Jared were groaning.

"Come on, Mel! It's such a chick game and we don't have anything interesting to tell anyway. You and Wanda can play it some other time. It would be a total waste of time, hun!" Jared's rant was filled with annoyance and persuasion. Melanie appeared to be thinking it over but I knew that she wouldn't back down that easy. She smiled coyly and said, "If you behave well during Mad Gab then _maybe_." But we all knew that she would force them anyway.

"Mel? Can you please explain? I can't really remember anything unimportant from your memories." Mel laughed.

"Gosh, I totally forgot that you aren't a normal human! Okay, well, Truth or Dare is an embarrassing game that is usually played at girl's slumber parties. It's a lot of fun because everyone has to do or say humiliating things!" Mel seemed to get even more excited than she already was. I could feel a horrified look spread across my face. It made me angry when everyone laughed at it.

"What? That's terrible! Why would you want to put yourself in that situation, let alone put someone _else_ in it! It sounds so cruel."

"Oh, come on, Wanda! It's really fun, I promise. You get to learn so many things about everyone else, and you laugh on the dares!" Mel reached across and took my hand from Ian's and patted it reassuringly. I grimaced but nodded my head at her.

"Great! And since Wanda doesn't totally understand it yet let's start playing now so that she can get the hang of it."

"Fine, but can we get Jaime or Kyle, too?" Ian asked.

"No. If they come then the whole group will come for a game and we don't want it to get too crowded or else we won't be able to do anything."

Ian was about to argue but he took a minute to think it through and by his acceptance we knew that he understood.

"Okay, Wanda get off of Ian so that it can be more of a circle. Now, I'll start first by asking Ian, okay? Ian, truth or dare?" Mel asked excitedly.

Ian replied without hesitation, "Dare." Mel seemed put off by his choice but when ahead with a happy smile.

"I dare you to tell us an embarrassing truth." Mel dared him cleverly.

"Aw, that's not fair Mel! I picked dare."

"What do you have some problem with the rules of the game? That's my dare and if you don't do it then I'll tell someone something that you want to keep a secret." Jared and I looked puzzled but Ian grimaced and groaned immediately.

"Okay, I surrender. You win... like always." he muttered.

"Well... let's see... and embarrassing truth...hmm... I guess one would be that I love to read cheesy romance novels and watch chick flicks. I cry with both." Ian seemed a little embarrassed but, as always, he just shrugged off Jared's guffaws.

Mel and I both looked at him in wonder. Even though I didn't officially know what "chick flicks" were I could get a good enough guess. I smiled and leaned over to kiss him on his cheek, my Ian was the kindest, sweetest, and most sensitive guy I knew. I wanted to do a whole lot more than kiss his cheek, but I was not a big fan of public displays of affection. Unfortunately, I guess, Ian didn't care if anyone was around when he kissed me. So, as soon as my lips were about to touch his cheek he turned his head around so that his lips met mine. When I tried to pull away he just held the back of my head in place with one hand and his other wrapped around my waist. He pulled me closer to him, now.

I struggled for a little bit but I could feel Ian's chest rumble as he chuckled. Knowing that he wouldn't let go until I gave up, I began to relax into his kiss. I actually started to enjoy it and forget about Mel and Jared. I wrapped my small arms around Ian's neck and pulled myself fully onto his lap. He smiled underneath my lips. I maneuvered to where I was higher than Ian and for the first time ever his head was tilted up to kiss me. For some reason that thought made me giggle hysterically. Ian let go of my lips and looked at me for a second until he started chuckling too. That's when we heard the uncomfortable coughs of Mel and Jared for the first time.

"**What** is so funny?" Mel demanded. I blushed as my giggling finally began to fade and Ian had stopped too but he still had an adorable grin on his face. I tried to quickly get off on Ian's lap but he just grabbed me and turned me the other way so that I could face Mel instead. Mel laughed at the look on my face and I knew that she forgave us for ignoring them. Though, my cheeks were still violet and my breathing still labored.

I smiled and said, "What? He's so sensitive! I couldn't help myself."

"Are you **kidding** me? He pretty much admitted that he's gay and you're going all sappy for him?! This is a shame to the name of men! Men are supposed to be sweaty, and dirty, and muscley okay?" Jared looked really annoyed at Ian, he reminded me of a little 7-year-old boy who lost his soccer game, no actually, he reminded me of Kyle! I giggled fro the hundredth time that night but this time Mel and Ian were laughing with me at the same time.

"Ugh! Let's just get on with this stupid game so that we can go eat and then go to sleep, okay, _ladies_?" Jared continued to whine.

"Fine. Okay, it's my turn. Umm... Wanda, truth or dare?" Ian asked while raising a brow.

"Um... Truth?" I didn't know what kind of a dare Ian would give me so I decided it was safer to go with truth, especially since I didn't really have any embarrassing truths to tell. Ian didn't look at all surprised but he did look a bit disappointed by my decision. He thought it over for a minute and then he took my chin in his hands and turned my face towards his.

"Wanderer, what is your calling? You said once that you taught even though that wasn't your true calling. So what is?" His eyes held true curiosity but I couldn't help but blush at how this truth would mean something to him- to us.

"My calling is to be a mother. But I've never been brave enough to achieve it. Not even for my own children." It was the truth and it hurt to admit out loud that I was so weak, but Ian told the truth so I guess that was an important factor in this game. I looked down, but my face was brought up by Ian's fingers. He was smiling sympathetically at me but I could see true joy in his eyes. Ian and I looked into each others eyes until Mel cleared her throat. Ian turned around with the smile still in place as he said, "Should we go eat lunch now, guys?"

We all nodded and got up to go but Ian held my hand back.

"Wait, Wanda. Um... can you get my...flashlight from my old room? I promised Jaime he could...uh...have it. "Ian looked a little uncertain and though his request was silly he was adamant. Weird, Ian was with me every second he could be. It was strange how he asked me to leave him, but of course, I obeyed and went in the other direction than him to get it. As I walked away I could hear Mel's, Jared's and Ian's footsteps pick up speed. They were running away from me? _No, they probably just raced to the kitchen, right?_

I ran to Ian's-soon to be _our- _room. I looked all over for the flashlight but I could find it. I went through the little basket of personal belongings and even through the one filled with his clothes but it wasn't anywhere. I sighed and got up from my crouched position. I hoped that Ian wouldn't be too disappointed that I couldn't find it. I started running to the I got there I was met by a most surprising thing.

Everyone, absolutely _everyone_, was staring right at me with giant smiles on their faces.

**A/N: Okay it took me forever to post this chapter because my confidence has been really low lately. I don't get very many reviews and I'm starting to think that no one cares about my story. Then again, if you read it and _don't_ like it then you should still review! I _want_ criticism if I deserve it! I'm doing this so that I become a better writer, and if you guys have suggestions about the story then by all means shoot(of course, not in front of Wanda and Sunny because they'd be heartbroken). So thanks for reading, i hope you liked it, and please REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

**And thanks to my awesome, and very patient, beta-reader Ein Kampf kann eine Lebenszeit!!! Long name right? **

**AND PLEASE GO ONTO MY PROFILE TO VOTE ON THE POLL I HAVE MADE FOR IAN'S PROPOSAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all those who voted for Ian's proposal! I'm sorry that I wasn't as fast as I planned to be, but this is the longest chapter I have ever written and my beta was really busy(I am not blaming her. Not at all I just wanted to share my excuse.) So, I hope you're not too mad. Thank you again to the reviews I received, but please don't stop reviewing! I really need some confidence after this chapter because I'm not very sure about it… yet.**

Chapter Four

Ian's POV

I looked at Wanda's face with a smile on mine. I knew that everyone was staring a her and I also knew that this made her uncomfortable, but I couldn't stop myself from being happy. I loved her so much and after the announcement I just made I was confirming that love to everyone in the caves. That's why they were all staring at her in amazement: they were shocked that a human could ever love a soul as much as I did.

Of course, they knew that Kyle and I had strong feelings for Wanda and Sunny, but since we were so different not everyone thought it was possible for us to love them as much as is needed to wed someone. And I knew that our love was stronger than the love shared between a regular couple, because we had harder obstacles. I mean, we're not even of the same species, for Christ's sake! _I_ thought our love was pretty damned strong.

Wanda stood in the doorway for a moment, just shocked at the stares she was receiving. Then, she walked over to me, trying to look casual but her tense back and bright red cheeks gave a way her true emotions. I smiled at her and put my arm around her saying, "I already served you some food, sweetie." Wanda turned an even deeper shade of red and she narrowed her eyes at me for saying the endearment in _public_. What was wrong with me?

I chuckled and pulled her down to sit next to me. Once she was on the seat everyone started some regular conversation but I could still see a few sneak a peak at Wanda and I. They were acting as if this was the first time they saw us together. I guess it was, well, under _these_ circumstances. I would've stared too if I was one of them. I would've stared that the human and soul that might be husband and wife soon. I chuckled silently at the thought, and noticed that a conversation had been going on around me. My silent chuckle brought their attention to me.

"What do you think, Ian?" Jared was looking at me expectantly.

"About what, exactly?"

"About going on a raid in two days. We're good on food, but we would like to have some more minor supplies. Like towels, tooth paste, clothes, shampoo, and some more water bottles wouldn't hurt," Jared answered with a thoughtful expression. That got me pretty mad. I hated sending Wanda out on raids, even if she always said she was safer out there than in the caves. My eyes narrowed at Jared and I could feel a growl begin in my chest. Angry words were about to come out of my mouth until a loud groan beat them. My shin throbbed where Melanie had just kicked me. I turned to look at her but saw that her eyes were demanding me to understand something.

I looked at Mel questioningly but she continued to look at me with that expectant stare until Wanda turned in our direction. Then she smiled and said, "So what do you think, Ian? It would be a great time to get anything extra you need. You could _engage_ yourself in trying to find a _ring _for that game Jaime's been trying to teach us."

I looked at her in astonishment. Her message was pretty obvious but we both knew that Wanda wouldn't be suspecting anything. Everyone around the table, except Wanda, was holding back laughter as they shared knowing looks. I smiled in gratitude and laughed silently at myself. I was ready to kick Jared a moment ago and now all I wanted to do was hug him for his quick thinking.

"I think that sounds like a great idea," I answered as casually as I could. Wanda looked at me in disbelief.

"Really? You actually _want_ me to go on a raid?" She looked skeptical. I never reacted so well to this kind of news, especially when a raid wasn't necessary. I looked at her and tried to put on a serious face.

"_You're _not going. Sunny can do this stuff all by herself, Wanda. You shouldn't go out unless you have to." I tried to sound like it all made sense but I knew that it was completely unfair and that Wanda would be mad. I could see in her face that I was right. She was definitely mad.

"I can't believe this! I told you this morning how I felt about you trying to protect me! It makes me feel as if you aren't even my partner, but my father-if I had one! Ian, when are you going to let me make my own decisions? Or we could at least decide this together, instead of you taking charge of everything." She was yelling pretty loud but as soon as she remembered we weren't alone she blushed the brightest shade of red. She looked around and saw everyone staring at her slack jawed for the third time that day. She got up hastily and took my hand. She pulled me towards the door and then immediately let go of my hand, knowing that I would still follow her. At the exit she said goodbye to everyone behind her shoulder.

I followed Wanda to the game room without question. She stopped talking to me but I knew we were going to discuss this where she wouldn't be as humiliated to do so. When we got to our mattress on the game room floor she turned and looked at me with hurt eyes. The anger was all gone but this was worse. I could handle anger and frustration, but the look of betrayal I saw in her eyes made me want to explain everything to her right there and be done with it. But I bit my tongue and embraced her tightly instead.

She was surprised at my suddenness but as soon as we touched she melted against my chest and began to shake. It took me a while to realize that she was shaking because she was crying silently. I held her tighter and tried to calm her with loving words. When she finally calmed down enough to stop her tears she looked up at me and asked, "Why?"

"Because I love you, Wanda, and I don't want to put you in unnecessary danger."

"Are you going?"

"Yes."

"If I can't go then you can't go." Wanda sounded a little unsure, she wasn't used to giving demands, but I could see that she was trying to enforce some authority. She wanted to be taken seriously.

The look in her eyes made me want to grant her wish. And once I thought it over I wouldn't be able to go into the jewelry store for her engagement ring anyway. I would have to describe to Sunny what I wanted Wanda to have. I smiled wanly and leaned down to kiss my one and only true love. I pulled away gently and brushed my lips across her cheek until I reached her right ear.

"If you don't want me to go then I won't go." She looked a little shocked by my easy surrender but took it in stride.

"Thank you, Ian," she whispered. "I love you."

"I love you, too, my Wanderer. I love you with all my heart and soul." She looked up at me and I saw regret in her eyes.

"What's wrong, honey?"

"Oh, Ian! I'm sorry for what I said this morning. I know that you're only overprotective because you love me, but I just want to pull my own weight, you know? I want to pay all of you for what you give me, especially you. I think that's why I was so touchy about getting your food. I want to know that I can do things for you. To feel like I am of some importance. You always tell me you love me but I don't understand why. Why do you love_ me_?"

She was shaking in my arms and I just held her in my arms until she was calm enough to listen to me. She was the best person I knew and yet she was so insecure! I wanted to chuckle at her needless worries but I knew it would only make the situation worse. I kissed her hair softly and breathed in her sent.

"Oh, my Wanderer, I love you for so many reasons. You're just… amazing! You're so kind and giving. You always think of others before yourself, although that does make you forget about your own health, but that's why you have me. You always think kindly of everyone and refuse to think that someone is capable of doing evil. And… I think one thing that I love most is that you're so understanding. You would give anyone a chance to explain themselves before you judge them, and that takes a lot of courage and it makes someone swallow their pride. Those are just a few reasons why I love you. I love you for who _you_are, Wanda. You are the best person I have ever know and ever truly loved."

As soon as I was finished I pressed my lips onto hers passionately. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with this wonder. My words that described her didn't give her enough credit. They barely touched the surface of who Wanda really was. Wanda was indescribably incredible! My loving thoughts were interrupted my Wanda giggling against my lips. I pulled away amused but reluctant.

"What's so funny?" She took a deep breath to calm herself so that she would be able to calm herself. She blushed and said, "I just thought it was funny how you just described yourself. Those are the exact reasons why I love you, Ian." I chuckled silently with her and then kissed her cheek.

"You know, I wasn't mad this morning. I was actually proud of you. You finally told me what you wanted for yourself. And I'm sorry, I'll try to give you more independence. It's just that… I don't want anything to happen to you, Wanda. I love you too much. I can't-" I was trying to choke back tears, "I can't live without you. You are and always will be my life from now on."

Later that night Wanda and I laid on our mattress next to Jaime after a filling meal of spaghetti, which Wanda, Lily, and Sunny had made together. I smiled contentedly as I pulled Wanda closer to me and listened to the dying conversations around us. Jaime whispered goodnight to Wanda and I and to Mel and Jared whose mattress was the next one over. We all replied except for Jared who was already snoring loudly. Wanda turned in my arms and I looked down at expecting a goodnight kiss, but instead I was greeted by one of those rare mischievous looks on her face. I smiled cautiously.

"Ian, I _dare _you to yell out 'I love you, everybody' right now." Wanda looked a little guilty but I could tell the thought of it made her laugh. I smiled and replied casually, "But I didn't pick dare."

"That doesn't matter. I think it's a little silly to be able to pick anyway. Then there's not much real fun because you avoid everything interesting. So, please, do it. For me?" I couldn't say no to that adorable puppy-dog-face. Wanda had soon learned that after being placed in this body, and so she used it as often as acceptable.

"Fine," I muttered and then took a deep breath, trying to get rid of my humiliation," GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!" Wanda nudged me demandingly. I scowled, "I LOVE YOU, GUYS!"

There was a shocked silence and then there was a loud and mixed jumble of laughter and complaints, but Jeb's voice towered above everyone else's.

"IAN! Shut yer trap or else I'm gonna go shut it for ya!"

There was a little more laughter but then it died down after Jeb's demanding voice threatened to have an early wakeup call. I turned my eyes to Wanda's and she was smiling from ear to ear. _Finally, _I thought,_ she's able not to feel guilty for every little thing. _I was about to whisper something to Wanda when Kyle's voice rang out, "ALL I NEED IS FOR YOU TUCK ME IN AND IT'S LIKE HOME, AGAIN, IAN!" and then his loud guffaws filled the room. Wow, that must have scared Sunny pretty bad.

"If the O'Shea's don't shut their big fat pie holes right now then there are goin' to be consequences!"

Wanda and I chuckled and so did almost everyone else in the game room. But soon the noise died down, like it always did when Jeb demanded silence. Wanda pushed herself up so that she could reach my ear. Then in the quietest voice she could manage with me still being able to hear her she whispered, "Goodnight. I love you, Ian."

"I love you too, my Wanderer." And with that she snuggled closer to me and fell asleep.

I just laid and stared at the ceiling for a while. Listening to the rhythm of Wanda's breathing as I thought about what to do. I had been so excited thinking about the wedding that I completely forgot about how I was going to get there. I had to propose and it had to be perfect! I wanted to do it today but after all the drama I didn't want to get Wanda worn out. Besides, I needed to plan it.

I couldn't just do it instinctively. Mel said that Wanda wouldn't know the difference but she also said that I should make special. Make it a real human experience that Wanda wouldn't feel guilty about having. I had to make it tell Wanda that I really _wanted_ to do this. That I had already thought it all out instead of saying it one minute and then changing my mind when my mood changed.

So, I had to think about what _Wanda_ would like. I didn't really know much about romantic proposals. I mean, when Kyle was planning his proposal to Jodi as he jumped off a plane! Sure, it sounded like Kyle, but how romantic is that? No, I wanted something completely different. Something that Wanda would look back on with a loving smile on her face. I needed something that screamed Wanda.

And I knew that it would have to be something unique. This proposal had to make her happy without thinking about anyone else but herself. So, obviously, it had to be private and personal. Was there any private place in these caves? Nope. Wow, this is great. The one time I want to propose to a girl and it's the end of the world and we're stuck in caves! Wonderful.

I tried to think as hard as I could. It made my head start hurting but it was worth it for this girl. She was the one that I was meant to be with. The one that God brought to me. I loved every single part of her. Even those very small imperfections and strange habits that contributed to who she was. Wait, a minute… Those strange habits… yes!

And right before my eyes drooped down I had planned the perfect proposal, _for Wanda. _

When I woke up I was sprawled across the whole mattress, big surprise there, with Wanda on the far edge. I was still amazed at what little space she took up. It was like sleeping with a child. I was a little shocked to see that I woke up before her. I moved carefully, so as not to wake her up, and made my way toward Mel and Jared's mattress. I had to have some help if I wanted this to work out.

"Jared, Jared," I hissed and punched him on the arm. He startled awake with an angry expression.

"Ouch! What the hell do you think you're doing this early, Ian?" Jared's outburst caused Mel to turn around drowsily and look at us. I looked up at her and said, "Mel, I've come up with the perfect proposal! I think Wanda will love it."

She sat up immediately and grinned. "Let's hear it."

After I told them Mel was ecstatic, and even Jared smiled.

"That's perfect, Ian!" she squealed. I shushed her harshly, I couldn't afford to have Wanda wake up now. I had to take care of how and when I was going to do this. I put on a serious face, the one I used when I helped plan for a raid.

"Okay, so, Mel. I want you to distract Wanda while I get it all ready. You can… I don't know, you'll think of something. And I'm going to go ask Jeb if I can borrow the caves tonight. Where do you think everyone could go?" Jared and Mel seemed to think for a minute and then Jared got a playful grin on his face.

"It would be nice to play a soccer game where the O'Shea brothers can't cheat." Mel laughed quietly and I was about to argue like a little boy when I felt a tug at the back of my shirt. I turned around and saw Wanda looking at me sleepily.

"Ian, what are you doing?"

"I was just telling Jared that I'm not going on the raid today. And reminding him that Sunny knows what to get." Wanda didn't see the funny look I gave Jared as I said that I didn't want him to try to get a really flashy ring. Wanda wouldn't like that. I told Sunny to get something really simple. And yet I didn't want it to just be a band. Sunny knew what I meant, Jared would only have Mel's taste to judge by and that was definitely all wrong for Wanda.

"Why wouldn't he know what to get?"

"I meant, so that he doesn't worry about it and try to interfere or else he might scare her out of it." Oh, please, Sunny, don't show Jared the ring you get!

"Oh, well, why couldn't that wait?" Why was Wanda so curious _this_ morning?

"Because they're leaving really early so that by the time they get back it won't be too late." I looked back at Jared and saw him do a slight nod, unnoticeable unless you're actually looking for it.

"Yeah, maybe we should wake everyone else that's going on the raid. I'll be right back." And with that Jared got up and began shaking all the people that were going on the raid and Jeb.

I looked at Wanda and then leaned to her and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Good morning, angel," I whispered against her lips. She blushed furiously but smiled.

She pulled away from me and covered her cheeks with her hands. She looked over at Mel's smiling face and greeted her a little embarrassedly. Mel laughed at her, which made Wanda blush even more. She tried to turn around but bumped right into Jaime's sleeping figure instead. He woke up with a start muttering something about peace and quiet but when he saw Wanda's remorseful look and the daggers in my eyes he quickly shut up and became the cheery Jaime, not the Jaime that just woke up.

"So, Wanda, what are you planning on doing today?" Jaime asked with his usual curiosity.

"Uh… I don't really know. Chores, I guess." She looked up at me as if I was the boss that told her what to do. Well, maybe I was a little overprotective about what she did. I guess, I would have to work on that. Unfortunately, I couldn't change today. I _had_ to tell her that she didn't have to work today or else all my plans would go down the drain. Luckily, Mel told Wanda before I could.

"Actually, Wanda, Jeb gave us the day off. You and I are going to have a little GNO."

"GNO?"

"Girls night out, but actually it's more like a GDI. Girls _day in_." Mel laughed at her terrible joke and I chuckled when it made Wanda laugh hysterically. Wow, what a weird sense of humor, I loved it!

"What about you, Ian? We can't be together?" She looked a little frightened but I knew that she needed to spend some time with other people besides me. I tended to be a little selfish when it came to being with Wanda and I knew that Mel hated me for it.

"That's okay I'll se you later tonight, sweetie." For a minute tears gathered in her eyes but then she smiled weakly.

"Oh, my. I am most definitely overreacting! Gosh, when Pet's feelings get mixed with mine I get really overwhelmed!"

"What? Is Pet there," I asked in alarm and I saw Mel jerk up in surprise. Wanda looked chagrined.

"No, no, no! I'm sorry that I wasn't clear. I meant that Pet has a normal way of reacting to things. So, her body is used to those reactions and not mine. In other words, if I'm sad then I immediately start crying, if I'm angry then I yell. It's like that. It's actually quite annoying." She huffed out a breath and the hair in front of her face flew out in response. I couldn't get over how cute she was. Not just her body but, what Wanderer _did _with that body was what mesmerized me.

"So, you're either acting like a _human_ or Pet was a spoilt brat." Mel smirked at Wanda with amusement in her eyes. Wanda thought about that and smiled.

"I think it was both, actually."

We all looked up when Jared walked over to us, Kyle, Sunny, and Jeb were right behind him. Jared sat back down on the mattress and leaned over so that he could whisper something in Mel's ear. Mel wasn't exactly the type of girl that giggled like Wanda, but what Jared said must've been pretty good because she rolling around on the bed giggling. I saw that Wanda looked a little uncomfortable so I asked her if she wanted to get some breakfast before she went to hang out with Mel.

"Of, yeah, I think that's a good idea. Do you want to come, Sunny? You should eat something before you go on a raid." Sunny looked at Kyle uneasily, asking if she could go, and he smiled. She returned a hesitant smile and then turned to Wanda with a grin. It was amazing how Sunny had connected with Wanda so quickly. It was as if they were sisters, well, they _were_ technically but now they had a much stronger bond. If Sunny wasn't with Kyle she was with Wanda.

"That sounds great Wanda!"

"How about you, Mel?"

"No, I'll catch up with you later," she managed to choke out: she was still giggling uncontrollably. Wanda shook her head and grabbed Jaime's hand, with mine entwined in her other one. Jaime willingly got off the bed and led the way to the kitchen with Sunny following, Kyle and Jared stayed behind to figure out some details about the raid.

When we were sitting at the table with steaming bowls of oatmeal in front of us Sunny looked at Wanda and asked curiously, "What kind of rings do you like, Wanda?"

What?! I wanted to clamp her mouth shut and wish that she had never said those words. Why the heck would she ask her instead of just asking me?! Sunny could've even gone with her instincts, Wanda was simple obviously. She wouldn't want anything flashy, but no, here Sunny was blowing everything with just one simple question. I looked at Wanda in hidden alarm to see if she had figured it out. But she just looked a little shocked by Sunny's "random" question.

"Oh…um… I don't really know. Why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering because I wanted to get someone a ring and I needed someone's opinion on which kind I should get." Dang! Sunny was pretty good at half-lying! I had to give this girl some credit for that stunt. I mean, she is just as shy as Wanda, if not more, and hasn't been around humans as much so it couldn't have been easy to lie to a fellow soul and friend like that. Wanda didn't even look suspicious. She took Sunny's bait without hesitation. Jaime looked just as shocked as I but he went along with the cover story, too.

"Really? Who? That's so nice of you Sunny!"

"Well, it's for Lily," Sunny said thoughtfully, wow, again she chose someone that actually had similar taste as Wanda. It didn't really sound like a lie so she must really be getting Lilly something. "She helped me out a while back when she saw that I was upset about something. So, now I want to pay her back. I feel like I owe her."

Wanda nodded understandingly, "Yes, I know exactly what that feels like. Hmm, I think you should go for something simple," Yes! I knew that I knew what this girl would like, "but that's just my opinion." Sunny gave her a thankful smile.

"Thank you, Wanda. You're a life-saver! I didn't want her to be mad with something that I thought she would like, but I also thought that she wouldn't want anything extravagant."

"Yeah, well I'm glad I could help!" She always was, my little Wanderer.

"Are you done?" I asked, seeing that she took a deep breath before every bite, as if she were overstuffed, but didn't want to waste food. She smiled at me gratefully.

"Yes, thank you." I took the rest of her food and ate all in just two mouthfuls.

"Maybe you should go find Mel now?" It came out as a question because I wasn't sure what she wanted just now. Her smile widened and she blushed when she leaned in to give me a quick kiss on the cheek. I chuckled.

"Wanda, I got more passionate kisses form my grandmother!"

"Now, that truly is a sad story. Maybe she didn't have her glasses on and she thought you were her husband!" She said sarcastically, a trait she had inherited from her time with Melanie.

"Please," I whined, pulling her by her hands closer to me until she was pressed against my chest unwillingly, "I won't see you all day."

She turned her head helplessly as she tried not to look into my wanting eyes. She looked to Jaime for help but he just laughed and said that he should leave. Wanda then turned for Sunny's aid but saw that Sunny had gone looking for Kyle. We were all alone. This actually seemed to calm her down, the only reason she refused to kiss me properly was because the others were there. She faced me again and then wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Well, you sure know how to manipulate a woman, Ian O'Shea," she whispered with mock scolding. I smiled and then pressed her lips tightly to mine. We only pulled away when we both needed to catch our breath.

"I guess I should go now. See you later," she said with a wistful smile. Have I said how much I love that girl lately? Well, I do. With all my heart, body, and soul.

"Okay, see you later."

She walked down the corridor with a light step, trying not to wake anyone up. I gazed at her retreating figure until it was completely out of sight. Then I rubbed my hands busily and sighed. I had a whole lot to do today and I also had a deadline. Let's get to work! And I ran in the other direction, toward the storage room.

**Wanda's POV**

Mel and I were laughing at some of her old family memories while being surrounded by chocolate wrappers (that I got on our latest raid). When we were finally able to stop we were out of breath and exhausted. I looked around wondering where everyone was. We hadn't left the storage room all day. It was a strange spot to hang out but it was at least private, and it was one of the few places that didn't get wet when it rained. It took a while for Mel and I to ignore our unpleasant memories of this place, but as soon as we did we began to have fun. Though, I still felt that this was just little strange. I was glad I was spending time with my sister, but she was just a little too eager to keep me here.

She even had Jaime bring our lunch to us, saying that she didn't want to leave, but I still thought that something fishy was going on. I wanted to find a way to get out of here. I felt like the answer to my question was just waiting on other side of that dark corridor.

"Mel? I need to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back," it wasn't a lie, I did have to go. It's just not the only reason why I wanted to leave right now. Mel was still smiling on the bed but as soon as I said that a look of dread covered her features. Yup, something was definitely going on outside, and I had to find out what it was. Melanie grabbed my wrist as I was getting off the bed.

"Wait, Wanda! I-uh…um… I don't want you to leave, I'm too scared." I looked at her in disbelief. Mel was definitely not the kind of person to be scared of the dark.

"Mel, I lived in the same body as you for months I _know_ that you're not scared of the dark." She looked disappointed that I found my way through her silly bluff, but then her face turned serious.

"I'm not scared for myself, Wanda. I don't want you to go all alone, because of Sharon and Maggie." She actually looked sincere, but Mel was a good liar. Wait, what am I saying? Why would Mel lie to me? I felt the need to ease her worries.

"Relax, Mel, I've been here for a while and they don't do anything. I think they're more talk than action. Don't worry about me, I'm just going to go to the washroom and then I'll be right back, okay?"

"Can I at least go with you? I have to go too, anyway."

"Well, I guess I can't stop you now."

"Good." I got up quickly, trying to get ahead of Mel in the darkness but she took the lead as soon as she started walking. Agh, curse these short legs of mine! I sighed and Melanie heard it, she turned to look at me and grabbed my shoulders. The fading light allowed me to barely see Mel's features, but I could at lest tell that she had a determined, serious look on her face.

"Okay, Wanda, I know that you suspect something but you can't ruin this. We've- well they've-been working on this all day and I don't want it to be blown just because I couldn't keep you busy. So, I am going to blind fold you until we get to the bathroom. Then, you're gonna go as quickly as possible, when you come back I'll blind fold you again and see if things are ready. If they are I will let you walk freely, if not then we come back here and you don't complain."

I was about to argue but Mel had this look on her face that told me shutting up would be a better idea. I nodded reluctantly but not without saying, "This better not be too big. What is it for anyway?" and then a terrible thought came into my head, I gasped.

"Mel, are there souls here? Are you guys…" I couldn't finish my thought. Mel looked offended, but shocked.

"Of course not, Wanda! How could you think I could do that to you? No, we are not killing any souls. We put the last cyrotanks of this week on a ship already. Don't worry about that. Now, turn around so I can put this cloth napkin around your eyes." I obeyed with relief evident in my posture. At least no one was in danger, but I couldn't help but feel angry when I was left out of the loop like this. Sunny was probably in on this too.

Mel led me through the caves and talked to me the whole way. It seemed as if she was trying to distract me from a whole other silent conversation she was having with someone else, but I could've been extra paranoid. When we finally reached the washroom I ran in and relieved myself. When I came back to the entrance I saw that Mel was gone.

It was always dark in the caves, but at this time of day there were usually lanterns in the corridors. I looked around and saw nothing but pitch black. Maybe it was later than I thought it was?

"Mel? Where did you go," I asked in a quiet but confident voice. She probably just walked off for a little bit, I thought. But when no reply came I began to worry. Sound carried in these caves, Mel couldn't have gone so far that she couldn't hear me. I picked up my pace.

"Mel? Mel?!" I started to run but I stopped suddenly when a faint light was ahead of me. I strained my eyes and decided the glow was a candle. As I made my way to the light I saw that it was not one candle but many, and a trail of French fries began just where the candles were. I was a little scared now.

I knew that this must have been what was going on all day but Pet was always scared of everything. The way she would feel about this made me think I was more scared than I actually was, but I couldn't stop the adrenaline that rushed through my blood. What if something happened? What if seekers came and wanted to lure a hungry human with French fries? I knew my thoughts were absurd but it like a monster-in-the-closet kind of thing; once the thought entered your mind you couldn't get it out. I stared at the luminous path with fear.

"Ian?! Ian, Ian, Ian, please help me! Where is everyone?! I-I-I'm scared! Mel? Jaime? Sunny? Where are you guys? What's going on?" I was panicking now. Why was I scared?

"IAN? MEL? This is SO NOT funny! If you're trying to scare me then the jokes over because it worked!" I began sobbing, what was wrong with me? I didn't want to cry, I didn't even think this was that scary. Agh, why was Pet such a scaredy cat? Now her body seemed to think that every little time I got a little nervous I should cry! I was now crying uncontrollably, trying so hard to stop this nonsensical behavior.

"Wanda! Stop it right now!" Mel's voice rang out. I turned to where it was coming from and began walking towards it, my light footsteps sounded like thumping bowling balls in the silent caves.

"No! Don't follow the sound of my voice, Wanda. You can't let Pet ruin this. Yeah, I know that it's Pet and not you. You would never let your fear control your actions. Listen to me, what do you feel right now? Try to get _your_ feelings sorted out. Don't listen to what your body is telling you."

I did as she asked. I closed my eyes and thought about what I, Wanderer, felt. I didn't think about what Mel or Pet would feel. I thought only about my feelings. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes again, I gazed at the beautifully lit path in front of me.

"I feel… curious, nervous, and… wistful. This reminds me of our favorite book, Mel. The first book I ever read on Earth. Doesn't it remind you of the part when Jane is in the garden and Mr. Rochester finds her there? You know, whenever their path is illuminated only by moonlight and she can see him by the fire in his pipe. I love that part. It's whenever they finally confess their love for each other. Hmm… I love that book." I could hear Mel laugh. **(It's from Jane Eyre, people. If you haven't read it then you should cause it is AMAZING! It's my favorite and it's written by Charlotte Bronte.) **

"I was thinking the exact same thing. It has the same... glow. For some reason I knew you would thinks so, too. So, now do what _Wanda _would do right now. Don't think about Pet or me. Just you, the beautiful little worm." I smiled, it sounded so motherly when Mel called me that. Then, I wiped away my old tears and looked down the path, it went invisible after a while, it must have rounded a corner. I started walking down it, Melanie forgotten, looking at the little French fries along the way. For some reason they reminded me of something, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. French fries, French fries…hmm…

I kept following the path and I could tell that it was taking me towards the dining hall. Okay, this was… strange. Why would everyone in the caves go out of their way to do this for me? I hadn't done anything spectacular. But after a while I stopped caring about what or where this would lead me. I was just enjoying myself as I floated down an eerie path that had junk food in laid out in the middle of it.

I smiled to myself and unconsciously began humming a song that Ian sometimes hummed while he worked, but only when Kyle and Jared weren't around. So there I was; humming and walking down an unknown path while everyone I knew was missing, and yet… I remained relaxed. I felt as if I was in a dream. Not fully capable of… thinking…or…feeling. It was all just a faint hallucination. Yes, that's what this was, a weird dream or hallucination.

I kept thinking that until I finally reached the dining hall. There I saw that the glowing path stopped but the French fries didn't stop they continued until they met with a Styrofoam cup filled with a thick pink liquid. What was going on? Though I was jumping with curiosity I just went with it and stuck my finger into the cup and licked the pink stuff off of it. Mmm, the cool sensation of a strawberry milkshake filled my mouth. I was startled out of my delicious reverie when a cough came from behind me. I turned around with a shriek.

Right in front of me was the most beautiful man in existence. My Ian was gazing at me with an awkward, yet absolutely joyful, grin on his face. He walked towards me with some French fries in one of those McDonald's French fry holders.

I practically dropped the milkshake in the midst of my excitement as I ran over to him and kissed him soundly on the lips. He reacted immediately, winding his arms tightly around me, but pulled away way sooner than expected. I looked at him and remembered what had been going on before he showed up. I pulled away and looked at him with an accusatory stare.

"Ian O'Shea! What have you brought me through? And I really want to know what's going on, because I just followed a freaking path of French fries! I feel like I'm having some kind of weird dream, or something, like that." He had an amused smile on his lips but then he seemed to grow serious. He pulled me close again and hesitated, like he wanted to say a lot of things but didn't know where to start.

"Wanderer, I did this, because well… I wanted to tell-more like _ask_- you something. Well, the french-fries are to represent the first time I loved a weird thing about you. Remember the first time you dipped a French fry in a shake in front of me? It was the night we got those souls from the clinic." I nodded in acknowledgment, I remembered that night well, but for completely different reasons. He continued.

"Yeah, well, I just thought it was a good way to tell you that I love every single part about you. I adore the weird habits you have, such as dipping perfectly good food into dairy products, I love it how you trip over anything because it gives me an excuse to hold you in my arms, and I think it's adorable how you tend to sigh when you're full, and did you know that you rant when you're nervous? Well, you do and it's the cutest thing I have ever seen. I love you, I love you for who you, Soul Wanderer, are.

"And I led you to the dining hall for a special reason, too. This is where I fell in love with you. I never told you before, but I fell head over heels for you whenever you started telling those stories to us. You were so happy and kind that I couldn't help but fall in love with you. So… I know this sucks and I'm not making much sense but I'm a lot more nervous then I thought I would be. I mean… I had such a good speech but now my mind is all blank and all this junk is coming out." He grunted in frustration and put his hands to his head. He took a deep breath as I just stood there tears in my eyes.

He hadn't looked at me though out his whole rant, so he couldn't see the effect it had on me. Then all of a sudden he the took the milkshake out of my hands and set it on the floor along with the French fries. He took my now free hands in his again and bent down onto one knee. I gasped.

Pet's memories didn't tell me anything but I already knew what Ian was doing through my time in Mel. Ian smiled up at me as he took a small velvet box out of his jean pocket- I hadn't noticed the bulge earlier. He opened the small box and inside was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. The tiny sterling silver ring had a small round diamond in the middle and had little tiny diamonds along the band.

** (For some reason I'm not allowed to give the site's name. So I'm going to say that to see the ring called "Round Brilliant with Channel-set Band" you have to go to a website of a very famous jewelry store. This jewelry store is in the movie Sweet Home Alabama with Reese Witherspoon, and it is also famous for the Tiffany Setting and for having baby blue as its color. It's baby blue right? Anyways, the Round Brilliant is what Ian is giving Wanda. I hope my clues are enough to get you there!=D)  
**

Tears were already running freely along my cheeks as Ian asked nervously- why would he be nervous? "Wanderer, I promise to love you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?" I couldn't even speak through my tears. All I could do was nod energetically. Ian smiled that wonderful brilliant smile of his, his sapphire eyes twinkling with relief and a few joyful tears of his own. My smile grew unbelievably bigger as he stood up and threw down the French fries and velvet box as he took the ring out and put it on the third finger on my left hand. I wiggled my hand to admire it's new ornament.

We both laughed when he picked me up in his arms and twirled me in circles. He began kissing me anywhere he could reach. My forehead, my cheeks, my nose, my jaw, the ring on my hand, and then finally my lips. I didn't care that everyone might be hiding in dark alcoves close to us, nothing mattered anymore. It was just me and Ian forever. The ring on my left hand promised that. It promised that Ian and I would always be together and would never let a war tear us apart. We would stay together no matter what.

Ian stopped twirling me abruptly. He took his lips away from mine and looked at me curiously. I could tell that he just wanted to keep on kissing me, but, as usual, his curiosity got the better of him. "How did you know what a proposal looked like?" I smiled and answered as I kissed his chin, the highest part of his body that I could reach on tippy-toes.

"I learned a lot about human traditions from Mel, Pet knows nothing of them. I took an interest in how you humans wed. We souls just declare our partners, and that's it. I like your way much better. It's so much more… romantic." Ian looked down at me with a wondrous smile on his face, but then concern went into his eyes.

"I'm sorry it scared you at the beginning. I didn't mean for it to look scary. I was kind of going for a moonlight path sort of thing." Ian always worried more about me than he should. Of course, this would ruin the mood for him, stupid Wanda! I put my hands on his cheeks and tried to tell him with my eyes how much I loved his Ian-like proposal.

"Oh, Ian, I wasn't really scared. _Pet_ was scared, _I_ was actually just curious, and I thought that it all looked so beautiful. The candles, and even the French fries added a little something," I said with a laugh. He looked to be reassured and he hugged me tightly once more with a light kiss to my lips and then he sighed.

"We have to go. I promised everyone that I would go to them as soon as I got an answer."

"Did they think I would say no?"

"Well… some thought that you wouldn't know what a wedding was, and others thought that you would be scared by the fact that I'm asking to be with you forever. Let's go, they're all in the game room."

"What did you think I would say?"

"I was a little nervous but I know that you love me." I smiled, but it was soon gone when I wondered about something.

"Ian, what did you do about… the people that wouldn't want us getting married?" He knew exactly who I was talking about. Sharon and Maggie hadn't even warmed up to me when I showed Doc how to remove souls from their hosts. Even my new body didn't effect them, they still hated me. Ian looked a little trouble but then smirked.

"Jeb kind of… persuaded them."

"What? How? Why would they change now?"

"I mean that he held them at gun point and threatened them if they didn't behave, but don't worry I'm sure he wouldn't have done anything. They're more talk than anything else anyway. Don't worry about it, Wanda, this day is yours stop thinking about everyone else."

I held on to his arm tighter as we made our way to the game room. Maybe not everyone felt the way Ian thought they did. Maybe they didn't want a human and a soul to be together forever. That sounded more likely than everyone being ecstatic about it, but then I thought about how Ian took a lot of the caves for this and all those candles, the ring, and how everyone let us have the night to ourselves… Ian couldn't have done that all by himself. Maybe I was wrong. Perhaps more people liked me than I thought.

When we started getting close to the game room we began to hear loud chatter. And then Jeb's voice rang out over the rest, telling them to shut up or else they would be ornaments on the walls. I shuddered at the violent phrase but knew that Jeb didn't mean it literally. Everyone shut up except for Mel. I could hear her distressed voice.

"But, Uncle Jeb, I have to know how she would react. I'm only going to peak and make sure that he didn't scare her. I'm not sure how much she understood about weddings form my memories. She may think that Ian is breaking up with her for all she knows! And you _know_ that Ian probably forgot all those cute little things he was going to say to her, he's probably ranting about raids right now!" Ian chuckled beside me and I smiled, Ian did rant but only about how much he loved me, not raids.

"Melanie Stryder, this is my house my rules. You aint gonna go ruin Ian's time with little Wanda!"

I appreciated Mel. She knew how I thought, yes, I would've been very scared if it weren't for Mel's memories. I was surprised that she didn't remember how much I paid attention to the history of humans. I was actually very interested in their traditions, they were… interesting.

I pulled on Ian's arm to go faster; I had to show Mel how happy I was. When we reached the game room Jaime was the first one to notice our entrance and he yelled out, "Hey, they're here!" Right after he said that everyone turned their heads in our direction. It was dead silent as they analyzed our faces and our intertwined hands. Then, there was an explosion of congratulations.

Everyone, except Maggie and Sharon, came towards us with smiles on their faces. I was relieved and touched by their reaction, they really were happy for Ian and I. I could see Mel and Sunny running towards me with gigantic grins on their faces. Mel grabbed my hand and looked at the glittering ring that now shown there. Her eyes grew wide and Sunny smiled proudly. Then I realized something.

"Sunny! Did you pick the ring?!" I was surprised that I had not thought of it before, but then again I was pretty distracted. Sunny nodded at me excitedly.

"Yes, I did, but Ian made sure I knew what kind to get. He said that as long as it was simple but still beautiful, you would love it no matter what. And Mel told me which jewelry store to go to and Jared and Kyle took me so it was a team effort, I didn't do all that much." Sunny was humble. I loved that about her. I hugged her energetically.

"Thank you for helping Ian, Sunny." I said sincerely as I let go of her.

After that I said thank you to everyone but my voice was drowned out by everyone else's questions about how I wanted to have my wedding. Was I going to sneak Ian to the outside world and to a church? Did I want Jeb to do the ceremony? Were we going to just say that we were married? Were we going to have chocolate or vanilla cake? There were so many curious faces around us that I tried to satiate their thirst for answers but I just had to reply that I didn't know yet to a lot of them. When I finally let out a huge yawn Mel and Ian began telling everyone to get to bed.

Ian picked me up in his arms and carried me away form the jabbering crowd. He laid me on our mattress and then laid down beside me. Everyone soon followed our example and began getting ready for bed. Jaime came beside me and got on his mattress. He looked at me with a happy face, like always, and then congratulated me and wished me a goodnight. I smiled and then turned around to snuggle with Ian. He looked down at me and stared lovingly into my eyes.

"How did you know this was so important to me?" he asked me in a hushed tone so that Jaime wouldn't be disrupted.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, how did you know that I really wanted you to say yes? I mean, this doesn't mean anything to you does it?" For a moment his words stung me. Maybe he thought me, a stupid alien, shouldn't care about human traditions but the less tired part of me told me he was just curious, for good reason too. How was he supposed to know how much I learned form Melanie's memories and thoughts?

"Actually, Ian, I've always know about marriage, and it is important to me. I know from Mel what a big deal this is. I don't really care _how_ we get married, it's just the concept that I'm interested in. I love how it's so much more official and romantic than the way souls do it. Thank you, this has made me feel more… well, loved." Ian kissed my cheek softly.

"I love you more than anyone else in the whole entire world. You, Wanderer, are my life."

For the first time Ian held me in his arms throughout the entire night. He didn't sprawl about, but held me close. I didn't think that he was ever really asleep. I thought that he was doing the exact same thing I was doing. I was just enjoying the feel of him in my arms, no matter how tired I was, Ian would always come before my own needs. He was the most important thing to me. And that's why he was now my fiancé. We were partners.

**A/N:**

**So, what do you think? Do you hate it? Love it? Well, I won't know unless you review. So, REVIEW, REVIEW, and….REVIEW!**

_**I **_**like Ian's proposal but I'm not really sure what you guys will think. I tried to make it as romantic and personal as I could. I made it this way because it seemed so human. I loved the fact that Ian ranted. It was so realistic, you know? Because I don't know about you but if I was proposing I would be so nervous that I probably wouldn't even get the words out! Anyways….review!=D**

July 10: **This has been up for like two days and I still don't have a lot of reviews! And I know that poeple have read it! So REVIEWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's really important!**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Note: **I am not supposed to do this, I know, but I could not help myself. I really wanted everyone to know about the poll on my profile. It asks for you're opinion on what wedding dress Wanda should have. I also wanted to say that my next chapter has been done for a while but I am still waiting for my Betas comments, so, I will post it as soon as I can! Thank you and please keep reading!

**Go Vote!!! =D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm really, really, sorry that this chapter took forever to post!!! But a lot of it wasn't my fault. I have stupid computers to thank for this terrible delay and I am banging it as I write! So, yeah, my deep apologies! And I must also apologize for what a short chapter this is! I am sorry but the next one will be super long and very cool... I hope. I just write what my fingers decide to, okay? Don't worry I'll post it as soon as I can! Which will hopefully be a few days this time. **

**Chapter Five**

**Ian's POV**

I watched Wanda as she ate. I still couldn't think of her as my fiancé. Of course, it was only the first morning since she'd accepted me but I still felt like I could never be able to believe it. She was too perfect to promise herself to me. She could do so much better, but it was useless to think like this. Wanda was mine and would always be no matter what I thought sounded fair. Who was I to complain about something that made me so happy?

My beautiful fairy was eating some oatmeal and chatting with Mel. She didn't seem to notice how I was playing with her blonde curls, twirling them around my finger. I was in a daze until Mel asked a question that addressed both Wanda and I.

"When do you guys plan to tie the knot," Mel looked like she would die if she didn't know the answer. I just sat there, not knowing what to say. I didn't think Wanda had gotten that far yet, either. I just proposed! I was way too nervous to be able to think farther from asking the question and Mel here thinks that I should already have a date in mind?

"What knot?" Wanda looked so curious that I had to hold my breath to keep from laughing. She would be hurt if I laughed at her for her lack of knowledge for human expressions. Mel looked like how I felt but she covered it with a cough.

"'Tie the knot' means getting married. When do you guys plan on getting married?" This time it was Wanda's turn to be struck dumb. I decided that I should save her from internal combustion for not knowing the answer.

"We haven't talked about it, but I'm willing to do it whenever Wanda wants to. We could get married tomorrow and I'll be there. It's all up to her." I turned around and smiled at my treasure. She somewhat recovered enough to look at me with loving eyes and smile a smile that would put angels to shame. I was glad that she found this exciting, she actually _wanted_ to marry me! That thought made me feel like the happiest man on Earth. I felt like I couldn't love her any more than how much I already did. (Does that sentence make sense?)

"So, what do you think, Wanda?"

"Well, how long does it usually take?"

"The wedding ceremony itself only lasts like an hour, depending on what kind you do. And the reception goes on for as long as you want, but _planning_ the wedding it what takes the most time. If everything was normal then it would take like a year." That seemed to make Wanda solemn.

"If everything was normal he would be marrying someone else," Wanda muttered seriously. I tightened my arm around her shoulders and whispered reassuringly into her ear, "I would never find someone like you. You're the only person that can make me this happy. I love _you._"

"Come on, Wanda! You know I didn't mean it like that. I'm really sorry, sometimes I have to pay more attention to the trash that comes out of my mouth!"

"It's okay. I know what you meant… anyways, I don't want it to take very long. I want us to be married at least by the time the rains stop." She looked up at me and smiled knowingly.

She must have figured it out. She knew that I wouldn't take the next step in our physical relationship unless we were married first, and of course, Wanda didn't ask for an explanation. She trusted me enough to know that I wouldn't deprive us both from what we wanted if it wasn't for a good reason.

"That sounds like a reasonable time… how long is that? Like two more weeks? Wow, that's a short time."

"Yup, but it will take like a whole other week to have everything be dry enough to go back to our old sleeping arrangements." And _new _sleeping arrangements, I thought to myself with glee. Mel shared the same wicked grin that I was sure was on my face as well.

"Are you ready to get to work?" Wanda asked anxiously. She obviously felt bad for doing nothing yesterday and wanted to make up for it today. I sighed, how was I going to get her to think of herself before others? She should at least do it _sometimes_. I got up though, because I knew that there was no point in arguing with Wanda when she got like this. She smiled and kissed me goodbye saying she would see me at lunch, and then she went off with Sunny to the washing room with two bucketfuls of dirty dishes. It looked like they were both having trouble with the heavy load and I was going to go help them until Kyle beat me to it, taking both tubs from our girls.

I stared after her until she was out of sight. I turned around to head toward the fields only to be intercepted by Mel. She looked at me with accusatory eyes, as if I had done something absolutely terrible.

"What?"

"Why did you make it so soon?! Do you have any idea how hard it is to plan a wedding? And now it's going to be twice as hard with a deadline like that! Even with simple taste like Wanda's, it's still going to be quite a feat for us to pull off." Why was she being so rude about this?

I was mad at myself for not thinking about this. Mel was right. Wanda deserved to have a big, happy, _normal_ wedding. That's what she could have if she had stayed with her own kind, if they had weddings, and that's what I wanted to give her. I wanted Wanda to have the best that I could give her, and what I wanted for myself was definitely not enough for Wanda. I looked back at Mel with the most pleading puppy-dog face I could manage.

"Please help, Mel. This is for Wanda, remember that. I'm sure that we can make this happen soon, especially since Wanda won't want anything big, I don't think." She looked like she was considering my proposal with doubt but I knew that I had her as soon as I had said this was for Wanda.

"Fine." she said exasperatedly, "but only for Wanda."

"Yes! Okay, now all we need to do is find a way to get a priest, decorations, good food, and...music?" I was trying to list the things that were normal at a wedding but I knew that a few would be nearly impossible.

"You're joking. I doubt that souls have priests and I also don't think that any D.J's would be willing to come to a whole group of wild humans, but don't worry we'll do something to make this wedding worthwhile. Besides, whether it's amazing or it sucks I know that both of you will be very happy, so happy that Jaime will want to puke," Mel said in a matter-of-fact tone. I smiled, knowing that her attitude wasn't really what she felt. I knew she was happy to help but she didn't know how to do it without her "this is a big deal for me" attitude.

"Thanks, Mel!" I felt like hugging her guts out but I knew that it would be awkward so I didn't.

"Whatever. Just make sure that we can go on a raid really soon to get the wedding dress and the tux, okay?" I didn't even think about that. Boy, was I glad Mel was helping out. Wanda and I both didn't know much about what it takes to have a wedding.

"Of course, I'm not an idiot," I covered up my carelessness as best I could. And with that I ran off to the fields.

**Wanda's POV**

Sunny and I were washing the dishes when it suddenly occurred to me; I had absolutely no idea how to plan a wedding. I knew the basics, sure, but what were those tiny details that made it your _own_? I really wanted Ian to be proud of me when I did this human tradition, I knew that it was very important to them and was not to be taken lightly, but I couldn't lie to myself. I didn't have any clue when it came to acting human in a human ritual!

"Sunny?"

"Yeah?"

"Does Jo-," I stopped abruptly. Sunny always started feeling guilty when anyone mentioned Jodi. She thought it was her fault that Jodi never came back but everyone-_mostly _everyone- knew that it was because Jodi just wasn't a fighter. She gave up before anyone-even Sunny- could save her. Sunny looked up at me and had resolve written all over her face.

"You can say her name, Wanda. Jodi, Jodi, Jodi, Jodi. See? It's all right. I accept the fact that she was Kyle's first true love and that he will always love her. But... well... Kyle has told me that she is now his past. He says that their love will never end but then he has moved on now. He says that... that _I'm_ his present and his future now. And...it took me awhile to be able to believe him, but now...I do."

I was surprised that Sunny shared all this with me. Sure, our relationship was very strong now, we were pretty much sisters, but she still wasn't really the one that shared all her thoughts. Mel and I were more talkative whereas Sunny did most of the listening. I looked at her with what I was sure was a proud smile.

"I'm glad you finally got that through that adorable little head of yours, Sunny," I giggled. Sunny laughed a little in return and then faced me with an excited look on her face.

"You want to know more about weddings." I nodded, chagrined by my ignorance on something I was planning on doing in just a few short weeks.

"Well, J-Jodi," it seemed hard for her to say her name too quickly, "loved to plan these type of things. She and Kyle weren't engaged but they were serious enough to give her the idea that he was going to propose soon. So, she would buy tons of these bridal magazines and imagine her wedding."

"What were they like?"

"Well, it all depended on what you wanted and what your style was. Jodi was a bit shy but she loved bright colors, and loud things. She wanted an assortment of different bouquets all over and the wedding dress she wanted was absolutely huge with lots of ruffles and beads." I watched as Sunny got some sort of wistful look in her eyes. I knew that neither one of us would want anything as extravagant as that but it _did _sound magical, I had to admit. I was about to ask something when Sunny started again.

"But the best part, I think, is having all the people that love you there. Everyone gets together to celebrate your union and everyone is happy. You'd almost think that they were all souls." Sunny and I both laughed at that.

"Sunny, what are wedding dresses like? Are they really important, because I don't have any dresses."

"Wanda! We're going on a raid, of course! No one expects you to have a wedding with the _caves_! Especially when we can easily get everything ourselves."

"What exactly do we need besides a wedding dress?" This sounded like a bigger affair than I thought it was...

"We need tuxes for Ian and his groomsmen, flowers, food, cake, candles, and if you want bridesmaids then you also need bridesmaid dresses..."

Wow, that was a pretty big list. I thought that it was only going to be really simple. Like Ian and I telling everyone that we were going to be together forever. On second thought, that did sound a little too boring for the humans. They of course need to make everything much bigger than it had to be, but I had to remind myself that Ian was human. This is what he expected from me and I wanted to be the best I could be for him. It didn't matter if I felt uncomfortable at our wedding, all that mattered to me was Ian's happiness.

"Wanda?" Sunny's voice broke me out of my reverie.

"Hm?" I tried to bring myself back to the conversation we were having. "What are bridesmaids and groomsmen? You have to explain everything in detail, please. I'm really new to this." I blushed.

"Don't be embarrassed it's not your fault. I wouldn't know anything either if it wasn't for Jodi. Bridesmaids are usually the brides sisters or closest girlfriends. They help her plan the wedding and stand next to her as she weds. The groomsmen are bridesmaids except for the groom. Th-"

"Who is the groom?" Sunny looked at me for a minute and then began laughing hysterically when she saw that I really was curious. I let our a huff of indignation and crossed my arms across my chest as Sunny laughed away. After a few minutes of her unstoppable laughs she started to calm down a little and was able to stutter an apology between giggles.

"Now, _what_ is so funny to you?" I tried to keep the needless embarrassment out of my voice but my red cheeks were enough to reveal my true feelings. It looked like she was in physical pain as she tried to hold in her laughter. I rolled my eyes but appreciated the effort. When she was finally able to breathe properly she took a few deep breaths before she answered me with a grin.

"Wanda, Ian is the groom. _Your_ groom. He is the man getting married and you're called the bride. These are the labels that humans put on the couple. I don't know why but there are few human traditions and habits that can be explained. Now, let's finish these last few dishes and then we can go find Mel for lunch and talk about this with her." I nodded, thinking that it would be easier with Mel because she knew the level of my knowledge.

Sunny and I finished all the dishes and were lugging the tub back to the kitchen with little success. Neither one of us was very strong and weren't much bigger than the size of children. Actually, the only things that made us look at all like women were our curvy figures and chests. Sunny was slightly taller than me, but I had rounder hips than she did, I thought.

I heard Sunny give an exasperated sigh. "It's no use, Wanda. We had Kyle's help to get these down here. There is no way that we're able to carry these all the way to the kitchen, and we have to soon because no one will be able to eat lunch without them."

"Don't worry about it, Sunny, it's no big deal. I'll go get Ian or someone to help us. Actually, I think I hear someone coming right now." And indeed I was sure I could hear a set of footsteps coming right in our direction. Sunny and I both looked up and waited, both of us trying to hide our embarrassment. But as soon as we saw who the footsteps belonged to we both cringed in fear.

In front of us stood a beautiful young woman with fiery red hair and a look of pure hate etched across her gorgeous features. I wanted run away screaming but I knew that I didn't have a concrete reason to do that so I stood my ground but still had a terrified look on my face. I could see that Sunny was frozen in fright and couldn't even move when Sharon took two steps closer to me. She was right above me when she spit at my face. Her spit dribbled down my cheek and onto my shirt, leaving a dark mark in the fabric.

"You don't deserve to be here, _parasite_. You should have been rotting away in some hole in the desert a long time ago with a bullet in your pathetic little head, but instead you put everyone under your spell. Now, you're going to _marry_ Ian? How can you even know what love is? You don't have the _right _to have a wedding. _You're _not human and Ian's only doing it because he has been blinded by the mask you wear. The mask of innocence. You've fooled everyone but me, _monster_, but I promise that one day I _will_ take you down _and I will show __**no **__mercy_," she sneered before she put a quick but very painful slap to my face.

My cheek stung terribly and I could taste blood in my mouth but I didn't touch it, I didn't cry in pain and I didn't fight back. I just stood there, staring at the girl that was right. Sharon strutted away after she gave me one last death stare. After she was out of sight I collapsed right where I stood. That seemed to break Sunny out of her trance and she immediately came to my side.

"Wanda? Wanda? Are you okay? Oh my God, oh my God! What do I do?" But I couldn't say anything. I just got up from the ground and started walking to ward the kitchen, not bothering to bring the dishes and not wiping off the spit that was still moist on my stinging cheek. As I walked I didn't think about what just happened. I didn't think about anything at all.

Sunny was worrying the whole way there and thought she threatened to take me to Doc's she never forced me to change my direction, and I was glad for that. The last people I wanted to see right now were Maggie, Sharon and Sharon's boyfriend. Sure, I trusted Doc, but I didn't want him to have to choose between the woman he loved and girl he promised to protect. And quite frankly I wasn't sure who he would choose; Doc kept all his promises.

By the time we reached the kitchen we saw that only Trudy and Lily were there. It seemed we were earlier than we thought because they were just finishing making lunch. They didn't notice our return until Sunny tapped Trudy on the shoulder. Trudy jumped in surprise but smiled when she saw it was Sunny.

"Sorry, Trudy, but Wanda and I couldn't bring the dishes all by ourselves." Sunny's voice still shook with fear from Sharon but I knew she wouldn't want to tell someone that she wasn't always with. She would wait until Kyle or Mel came. But Trudy and Lily both noticed how Sunny and I were pale and how spit was still on my cheek and I was sure that it was swelling now too.

"Wanda," Lily gasped. Trudy took a towel and came to me with a motherly expression on her face. She wiped my cheek and then put a cold water bottle against it.

"Wanda, what happen to you? You look terrible and frozen with fright." When I didn't answer she turned to Sunny. Sunny looked unsure but then she seemed to feel softened by the woman's kindness.

"We were met on our way by Sharon… she wasn't too happy to see us."

"Oh. Oh, my." Trudy seemed to understand immediately but she wasn't able to say or do much afterwards because at that exact moment Ian, Jared, Mel, Jaime, Kyle, and Brandt walked in laughing.

At first when Ian saw me he looked ecstatic but when he saw how Trudy was hugging me comfortingly his face turned concern and he came swiftly to me, taking me out of Trudy's arms and into his own, holding the water bottle against my cheek with his chest. His left hand tangled into my hair soothingly while his other rubbed comforting circles on my back.

"Wanda, what happened? What's wrong?"

I thought about where I stood in this. I decided that I wasn't angry at Sharon. I didn't blame her for what she did. She did what Ian _should_ do, what everyone should be doing to me. With this thought I tried to get out of Ian's embrace but he was so strong that it seemed almost impossible. But when he noticed he immediately loosened his hold on me. I walked out of his embrace and tried to smile.

"Nothing happed. I was just… uh… thinking about Cloud Spinner and Trudy was trying to comfort me." The lie shone through my voice and called me a liar, but before Ian could ask for the truth Sunny stepped closer to Ian and I.

"That's not what happened at all. Wanda, why aren't you telling them the truth?" I could see that she wasn't that surprised by how I was acting, but I also saw that she wanted to defend me. She wanted to make sure that Sharon got what she deserved. I was surprised at how much Sunny had grown in these past few weeks, and I couldn't help but wish that she wouldn't tell them the truth. Though she was trying not to show it, her fragile frame shook with fear and Kyle wrapped his arms around her.

"W-we were met by Sh-Sharon. She spit in Wanda's face and then said that she should be d-d-dead and r-rotting in a hole," she gulped down tears and struggled to continue, "she said that Wanda isn't human and she has n-n-no right-"

"Sunny, stop it."

"No, you stop it, Wanda. I can see where this is going and I know what you think about what Sharon said." Mel walked over to me, taking my arms into her hands and holding me at arms length.

"Wanda, you have done more for this family than Sharon has. She is selfish and stubborn whereas you are all generosity and sweetness! You gave up your way of living just to save me! And yo-"

"No! I wouldn't have done any of that if you weren't inside my head! That was all you and your strength. I? I did nothing. I-I'm just a monster, Mel." I closed my eyes, willing myself not to cry, but when rough but gentle and familiar hands took me out of Mel's grasp and into his own the hot salt water leaked from me. His hand stroked my hair and then he began whispering to me.

"Am I in love with a monster, Wanda? Don't you think I have better judgment than that?" I could feel Ian's chest rumble slightly, trying to cheer me up no doubt. "Wanda, I don't love you because you brought Mel here. I don't love you because you're a soul either. I love you because you are _Wanda._ And that's why I'm marrying you, too. I love you so much that I won't even kill Sharon because I know that would only upset you. Though, I _really, really_ want to see her suffer. But I want you to be proud of me and be happy that you chose me because I still feel like you're not a reality. _Please_ be reality, Wanda. Stay with me."

He was asking me to love him. This beautiful, intelligent, and compassionate _human_ was confessing his love for the millionth time but this was the first time that I realized that he would always love me. Ian would always be here for me no matter what anybody said or thought about me. Not even what I thought about myself would stop him. This epiphany hit me hard and hit me good. It made me ecstatic. I looked into those brilliant sapphire eyes of his and _saw _the love that he had held in his voice. I melted by eyes that looked more like ice than fire.

I grinned and giggled. "So you really do love me, O'Shea?" He seemed relieved to see me cheery again. He grinned right back at me and then twirled me in a half circle before crushing my lips with his.

"With all my heart, Wanderer." I shivered at the use of my full name. Oh, he had such an affect on me! When he put me down I remembered that we weren't exactly in a private enough place to kiss Ian like that. I looked around at the still-small crowd with violet cheeks but my embarrassment was forgotten when I saw that a small portion of the group was gone.

Jaime saw my confused look and answered me with a nervous smile, "Mel, Jared, and Kyle went off to do something before lunch. They said to save them a spot for lunch."

"We should probably get the dishes before everyone comes demanding to be fed," Sunny put in with a giggle. I smiled too as the thought reminded me of hungry puppies waiting for their mother to nurse them.

"Okay. Ian, will you help us?"

"Of course. I should've thought of that earlier…"

"It's all right." He was always blaming himself. I wondered how anyone could be like that…

A short while later we were all seated together at our regular table enjoying rolls with some vegetable soup and plenty of water. When I asked Mel where she went earlier all she said was that she thought Ian and I deserved some privacy, but the fact that she didn't make everyone else go made me doubt her, but I didn't question further.

I was at peace until I saw Sharon come in with Doc at her elbow. She was holding a wet rag to her eye but when she put it down to get some food I saw that it was swelling and looked like it hurt really bad. I averted my stare before she noticed it and glared at Mel instead. She felt it immediately and slowly turned to face me with an innocent expression.

"_What did you do?_" I kept my voice quiet enough to where even Ian, who was in a conversation with Kyle with his arm slung around my frail shoulders, couldn't hear me. She looked at me with her big, gorgeous green eyes but I didn't fall for that overused trick. I just narrowed my eyes further, trying to create the most dangerous face I could manage. Mel gave up on trying to weasel out of it and instead narrowed her eyes in return.

"Wanda, she deserved it and you know that she did." She kept her voice low, too, but she still put force behind it.

"But she's your _cousin_, Mel!"

"And you're my sister," she said plainly.

I looked at her and knew that this was a useless argument. She thought of things as a human would and I thought like a mix between a soul and a human so we obviously came to different conclusions but I was the one who could see both sides of the deal and I knew that deep in side I was glad for what Mel did to Sharon. That's the fact frightened me the most.

**A/N: I told you it was pretty short. Well... I was thinking that since I don't get very many reviews that I could say "I won't post the next chapter until I get 6 reviews." but then I thought about it and told myself that youguys would probably hate me for it. So, I won't do it. Instead I'm going to beg. PLEASE review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It would really help me along!!!!**


End file.
